


Valentine's Day Sucks

by SilentMad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Oneshot, Short, unestablished relationship, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMad/pseuds/SilentMad
Summary: Valentine's Day was the worst. Key word, was.





	

It was the worst day of the year in Michael's opinion. Heart balloons floated high in the hallways, couples glued at each other's hip, and the constant feeling of loneliness in his heart. It sucked.

'At least this is the last time I'll have to deal with this.' He thought. It was true, he was a senior and the school year was almost over, and then he'd be able to hide away in some apartment all day alone without having to take part in the holiday. He'd just have to make it through today.

Michael was walking to his usual first period class when a sign on the door made him groan. "Report to Mrs. Ward," he grumbled to himself. This means that his teacher (aka the one that let him eat his breakfast) was out and he'd have to go to another class. Great.

He decided to just skip and went to the bathroom. He was late anyways, what was the point of even showing up? With a sigh Michael opened the door to the boys bathroom, only to be greeted with the sight of his junior friend, Ray, making out with his senior friend, Ryan. If they noticed the door opening they didn't care, too lost in each other as Michael gagged. Okay, he did not need to see that this early.

He scowled slowly backs out of the bathroom and decides to go to his favorite teacher, Mr. Ramsey. The teacher was chill, not really caring about attendance or you being late as long as you're passing. So, Michael heads up to the third floor and goes to his room. On his way up he glares at the heart decorations and cupids shooting arrows on the walls. This holiday makes him want to puke.

When he opens the door, Mr. Ramsey doesn't even look up to acknowledge whoever walked in. Michael just walks past his desk and sits in the back corner, where he knows there's an outlet. It's gonna be a long day of complaining on Twitter.

He's in the middle of watching another one of his friends' snapchats when someone sits across from him. He looks up with his eyes and through his curls he sees a boy with a huge nose. Jesus Christ that thing is big.

Brushing his hair out his eyes he takes another look at the guy; tan skin, messy (or styled?) light brown hair, and piercing green eyes. Wait, he's looking at Michael.

Michael's cheeks flush a bit and he looks down, a bit flustered. He curses inwardly. 'Don't act all pissy over some guy you just laid eyes on. This isn't some cheesy movie.' He thought. 

When he heard someone clear their throat he looked up again, green eyes looking at him again. The boy smiled.

"Uh, hi. I'm Gavin." He introduced, an accent (British? Yeah, definitely British) flowing through his words. Michael was taken aback for a moment from it but then returned the introduction. "Michael." He said with a small smile.

"You're not usually in this class, are you?" Gavin asked, writing something down on his paper. Michael shook his head, "Teacher didn't show up, so I came here." 

Gavin nodded, setting his pencil down and resting his chin on his hand. "Enjoying Valentines Day, Michael?" Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, loving all this mushy shit. Y'know my favorite color is pink?"

The other boy smiled. "You look like someone who'd enjoy a pretty pink." Michael smiled back.

The two continued to talk, making fun of the holiday until a marker suddenly hit Gavin in the head. "Geoff!" Gavin whined, rubbing his head.

Mr. Ramsey just laughed. "Stop flirting and get something done before the bell rings, Mr. Free." Michael looked over at the time and realized it was almost the end of first period. He picked up the marker and threw it back at the teacher, grinning as he caught it. "Isn't that what today's about, Mr. Ramsey?"

The teacher shook his head, a small smirk on his lips. "On your own time, Mr. Jones. I can send you downstairs for disrupting my class." Michael feigned shock and put his hands up. "Woah now, I'll behave!" He put his hands together on top of the desk and filled his cheeks with air, sitting up straight.

At this point Gavin was laughing, holding his stomach as Mr. Ramsey threw another marker at Michael's head. Michael laughed too and threw the marker back as the bell rang. 

He started packing things up when there was a tap on his shoulder. Michael turned around and raised an eyebrow at Gavin. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out after school? There's a new smoothie place that opened up that's close to here and I'd like you to come with me." Gavin smiled at Michael. He smiled back. 

"Sure, why not?" Gavin handed him a slip of paper and picked up his backpack, turning and waving before walking out of the classroom. 

Michael grinned to himself and unfolded the slip of paper.

_Here's my number!_

_###-###-####_

_ps: You have to drive I don't have my license <3_

_-Gavin_

Michael rolled his eyes but felt his cheeks heat up a bit. He folded the paper again and put it into his pocket, picking up his backpack and making his way out the door. Maybe today would be okay, besides the minor ache in his head from those markers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so alone
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
